Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 August 2015
02:20 <3litecandycrusher> hi Wildonesbot o/ 02:33 Hi 3lite and Wildonesbot 02:33 <3litecandycrusher> back 02:33 <3litecandycrusher> hi bumblebee o/ 02:34 I supported you for Admin. I supported Catinthedark and Marisa too. 02:35 <3litecandycrusher> thanks :) 02:35 <3litecandycrusher> Cat i'm certain is gonna get admin 02:35 If Jacob is nominated for admin. I would give neutral 02:36 <3litecandycrusher> too early for jacob i think 02:36 <3litecandycrusher> same for Marisa 02:36 yeah. Plus i havent interacted with him much 02:36 <3litecandycrusher> i would say support - neutral since they haven't been here that long 02:37 i think i might change my vote to Marisa to Support - Neutral 02:37 <3litecandycrusher> Marisa's not eligible yet :/ 02:37 <3litecandycrusher> however when she has been here for 4 months i will change my vote to a (support) 02:38 I think they should make some more friends :/ 02:38 Cat is friedns with a lot of people(including me) 02:38 *friends 02:38 <3litecandycrusher> i know Jacob, but I don't know Marisa at all 02:38 <3litecandycrusher> because our time zones are very different 02:40 I erally hope Cat becomes admin. He.She? is friends with almost everyone 02:40 *really 02:40 <3litecandycrusher> not sure if I'm gonna get admin or not but if I don't then it's fine :) 02:41 Yeah. I supported you anyways 02:41 <3litecandycrusher> i think last i checked i had… 13/18 supports? 02:41 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher does the math 02:42 <3litecandycrusher> 72.2222% 02:42 <3litecandycrusher> and 10/12 admins... 02:42 <3litecandycrusher> 83.3333% 02:43 <3litecandycrusher> wow, i am BARELY over O_O 02:44 <3litecandycrusher> i'm not really surprised though… it's fine if i don't get admin :) 02:49 <3litecandycrusher> lag 02:49 <3litecandycrusher> ? 02:49 <3litecandycrusher> nvm 02:52 <3primetime3> Wut. 02:52 hey 02:52 <3litecandycrusher> hi elsa and primetime o/ 02:53 Coconut Wheel#comm-247050 02:53 <3litecandycrusher> it seems like it :/ 02:53 <3litecandycrusher> but i'm still gonna call it coconut wheel :P 02:54 <3primetime3> Hey CC! 02:54 <3litecandycrusher> uh oh... 02:55 <3litecandycrusher> Level 629 what happened to the content?! o.o 02:55 <3primetime3> Is a glitch. Everything is still there. 02:56 <3litecandycrusher> why is it appearing the way it is though? :S 02:56 <3primetime3> I thought Rose cleared a page before, but then I waited for a few minutes and refreshed, and it came back. 02:56 <3primetime3> I don't know. 02:56 <3litecandycrusher> appearing as a blank page for me… but with the categories still there though :S 02:56 <3litecandycrusher> 02:57 <3litecandycrusher> wait 02:57 <3litecandycrusher> fixed it 02:57 <3litecandycrusher> refresh 02:59 <3primetime3> :P 03:02 <3primetime3> And then DEAD. 03:03 <3primetime3> Wait, why isn't my YouTube video working anymore? 03:05 i just finished a book 03:05 The book is 03:06 the crazy adventure of a sylveon 03:11 <3litecandycrusher> back 03:11 <3litecandycrusher> hi emma and… nvm 03:11 k 03:11 k... 03:11 Hi nvm 03:11 where you at? 03:13 <3litecandycrusher> just… sitting here playing level 703 over and over again for that 3rd star 03:14 Hey Sweetkid147 03:14 Are you nvm? 03:16 <3litecandycrusher> nvm was sweetkid lol 03:16 <3litecandycrusher> i was about to say sweet kid but he left, so I said "nvm" 03:16 Lol 03:16 nvm you got rekt 03:17 https://www.wattpad.com/story/36539356-the-crazy-adventure-of-a-sylveon-book-1 03:17 Anyway 03:17 I gotta go 03:18 <3litecandycrusher> ssee ya o/ 03:18 Cya 3lite and nvm! 03:18 03:18 <3litecandycrusher> see* 03:58 on chat 03:58 Hi 03:58 hey Window cleared. Coconut Wheel#comm-247050 11:59 Btd456Creeper ok :O coconut licorice ?\ 12:00 Sweetkid147 7 https://www.wattpad.com/story/36539356-the-crazy-adventure-of-a-sylveon-book-1 sylvy's story 12:00 Btd456Creeper random link lag? Btd456Creeper has gone to crush some candies. Bumblebee the transformer has joined the chat. 12:05 Sweetkid147 https://38.media.tumblr.com/dc61dfc382ee1289168fdb12ddf35fdd/tumblr_n3wslrCZyt1ttdkobo1_400.gif crazy sylvy 12:08 CC-8589934592 Coconut Wheel#comm-247050 12:10 Sweetkid147 Level 910 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the chat. 12:11 Sweetkid147 olaf 12:11 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 I'm slightly freak out O_o freaked* ? 12:12 Sweetkid147 356 dmg 12:12 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 356 was nerfed though :c 12:13 CC-8589934592 hey olaf 12:13 Sweetkid147 1 mombocombo 12:13 CC-8589934592 Is coconut liquorice become the official name of coconut wheel? 12:13 Sweetkid147 nope Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. 12:14 Sweetkid147 check my comment :) 12:17 3litecandycrusher back 12:26 Sweetkid147 coconut wheel Coconut Wheel 2015 08 05